Teenage Dream
by Mrs. Amelia Hawthorne
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are teenagers right? So why not act like teenagers? Sorry I'm not to good at the summary.
1. Chapter 1

OK. So a couple things. This story gets very adult. So be warned. I also don't own any of the characters, the scenery, the places. I basically don't own anything at all. it's just a story.

Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

"Good," Katniss said. "Now when you pull back on the bow, rest the arrow on your finger."

"Like this?" I questioned.

"Yes, now shoot." I pulled back the bow all the way and let go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target, but off to the right, closer to the edge than the middle. I lowered the bow as she went down to examine my placement.

"You did great!" she exclaimed as she jogged back to me. She cupped my face and kissed me lightly. "But I think we need to work on your stance just a little, I think your footing is pulling the shot off a little."

I repositioned myself and Katniss stepped away from me and examined my stance. She stepped behind me and pulled my right leg hard against hers and as I held my breath she inhaled sharply. Her hand wandered for a second, down my right hip close to the most sensitive part of my body.

She caught herself and pulled her hand away, remembering she was supposed to be teaching me how to shoot. This was my final lesson and she said I was doing great.

She came to stand in front of me and I turned my head so catch her eyes, she looked at me, and licked her lips.

"Point your front foot forward, toward your target, keep it like that. The back foot should be remain pointed out, don't pull it forward, that's only if you're throwing something."

I followed her directions and shot. This time the arrow hit directly in the middle of the target and Katniss squealed.

"You did it Peeta!" She ran down to the target and released the arrow. "We need to get you a bow now!"

I lowered the bow, excited that I did it. I never thought I'd be any good at this but Katniss said I've got good aim and strength and enough stamina for the hunting game. She'd been teaching me things, out in the woods ever since we arrived home after the Games. She's shown me a few traps that would come in handy and every morning we've gone running. She thought it was important that I learn to run with the new leg I had. To be fair it was only a prosthetic leg from just under my knee down, and the piece that the Capital gave me was wired through my nerves so that whatever I wanted it to do it did. It was just like having my old leg, only this one I didn't feel any pain in.

We'd been together a lot, spending almost every waking moment together. The last scene on the train didn't go well, with me becoming angry at her for not loving me back. She came through my window sheepishly that night, saying that she did love me, she wanted to be with me but it was all still so new to her, she wanted to be friends first, kissing friends, and take it slow. I couldn't think of anything better. I wanted to know everything about her, have her laugh at me and at my jokes when I either did something stupid or said something stupid. I wanted her to be MY best friend, before I would ever take her into my bed for real. I remember smiling at her. I told her that night that we could do whatever she wanted, she could call the shots. I kissed her gently, sweetly and she returned the kiss with more passion. That night we made love for the first time. I hurt her more than she expected but in the end she said she as glad she did it. She said afterwards that she didn't know what came over her, she didn't plan on it but she's glad it happens and she needs some time to adjust if it's ok with me.

But that was weeks ago. We'd gotten a lot closer since then, she was beautiful and sometimes when she stepped close to me she'll throw her arms around me and kiss me so deeply and passionately I knew she wanted more. But today we were hunting, and a few hours later, lots of fresh animal kills and about an hour of snuggling close under a tree seeking shelter from a freak thunderstorm we finally made it back under the fence back into district 12.

As we walk through the Seam she steps closer to me and wraps her arm around my waist, I instantly put my arm over her shoulder and lean in and kiss her on the temple. I loved this girl, and every day, her actions showed me that she loved me too. I'd given up on getting her to tell me she loved me, so I only slightly angrily stopped telling her I loved her. She'll tell me when she's ready, and when she's ready to tell me I'll tell her all the number of times I've wanted to say I love you to her. She smiles up at me and leaves a small kiss on my lips. I smile. I can wait.

Gale's POV

_I can't believe she's been taking HIM hunting. That was our thing, did she completely forget about me? There are a lot of things we didn't see from the Games, before, during and after. What happened between them? What happened between them? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM?_

_Oh God there they are! He's walking close to her not touching her though. Oh that's good. Wait what the hell, she just put her arm around him, wait what._ I watch as he switches his bow to the other hand and puts his arm around her shoulders, he leans in and kisses her temple. _Oh, they're just friends. I kiss her like that too. But then what the hell. SHE JUST KISSED HIM! Wait. Where's she pulling him off too? They just disappeared behind her old house. What the hell. WHAT THE HELL!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

Peeta was doing great, he's been excelling at everything I'd been teaching him, and I'd been rewarding not just him but myself with lots of kisses. I wanted more though, I knew he'd wait for me but I didn't think I could wait much longer. I dreamt about him every night since the first time we made love, of him savagely taking me, passionately making love to me. And now when Peeta wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple a shot of electricity ran through my veins and I instantly wanted more. I wanted to feel every inch of him and this hot needy feeling in my gut ravaged my insides ever more. I looked up at him and kissed him. Then need took over and I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind my old house.

Peeta POV

One second I'm walking with her back to town and the next she's pulled me behind her old house looking at me like she wanted to rip my clothes off with her teeth and do something extremely dirty to me. I don't want to be gentle right now, and she seems to not want it either. I crash into her, instantly attacking her lips with mine as I shove her hard against the back wall of her old house. I wrap one arm around her waist, supporting her as she pulls one leg up and wraps it around my waist. My other hand touches every part of her body, savagely finding new areas she hardly let me touch before. I finally find an open patch of skin under her shirt and slide my hand up, grazing her skin just below her breasts as she pulls away from my mouth and arches her back into me. Now I can feel her perky breasts against my chest and it's almost too much for me. I need to do it. I need to do it. Her hands surprise me as they unwrap from around my neck grab my face and pull it towards hers and she shoots her tongue into my mouth. Wrestling tongues distract me as her hands travel down my chest unbuttoning each button one by one. Her steady hands start to rip off my shirt and I dreadfully step away quickly before she can. She looks at me confused.

"How about we go inside, we'll be a lot more comfortable." I say.

She shoots looks in every direction; I guess she forgot we were outside. No matter, she nods and grabs my hand and circles around to the front of the house, panting, red faced with excitement. She practically kicks the door open and yanks me inside shoves me deeper into the house and turns to lock the door. Before she can even turn back around I'm on top of her, once again shoving her hard against the door. Now she rips off my shirt and I only let go of her long enough to let the shirt drop to the floor, next I yank up the bottom of her shirt and yank it above her head. No bra. She didn't need one. Those perfect breasts with the perfect little nipples looked delicious and I stare at them for a second as her heaving chest pushes them closer and closer to my bare chest.

"Touch me." She pants and I'm instantly on top of her sucking on her neck while I play with her left nipple. She starts moaning and my mouth travels south to her shoulder, now she's clutching my shoulders tight as she moans into my hair.

I love the way it sounds and love that I'm doing it to her. Her hands suddenly disappear from my shoulders and reappear on the small of my back, fingering their way into the waistband of my boxers; I feel her shudder as she traces my muscles front to back, back to front. Her fingers trailed to the button on my pants and she struggled for a second before I grabbed her by the butt and yank her up, she instantly wraps her legs around my waist and she kisses me while I walk into the bedroom and throw her down onto the bed. She looks beautiful lying topless on the bed, she scrambles out of her pants and I take off mine and let them drop to the floor and I step out.

She's watching me as I close the door behind us and creep back to her. Before I can lay down on the bed she suddenly jumped up onto her knees, at the edge of the bed and kisses me, running her fingers through my hair. She allows me to lift her off the bed, smoothly bringing her legs forward and wrapping them around me. I steadily kneel on the bed, still kissing her and extremely gently lay her down on the bed. I settle down on top of her. She kisses me with a reckless abandon you only read about in books and I've had just about all I can of this teasing thing, I think she has too because her hands go down to the waistband of my boxers and yank them off. I pull away a little bit. I move a little slower with her, running my finger tips mimicking hers just a few minutes ago. Front to back, back to front, just under the waistband of her panties. She's breathing so heavy I think she might cum. I catch her eyes and before I knew what happened I was plastered back to her mouth as she heaves her hips up and grinds against my tip. I just about rip off her panties.

She suddenly stops. Looks me dead in the eye. And she says "Fuck me Peeta."

Then it was all over. I grabbed her by the hips and shoved myself deep inside her. She squealed with delight and begins bucking her hips to the movement of mine. I thrust in her and pull her legs up to my waist, and she wraps them around me, propping me up slightly. I find that wonderful spot inside her and she gasps and gasps and gasps again as I repeatedly pound right into it. It was hard and fast and not at all what we did the first time. I felt kind of dirty doing it, like I should be gently making love to her but this was just so primal. Delicious. I feel her body tightening up suddenly and she suddenly starts screaming my name. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta! It was that instant that I came. Hot and sweaty I thrust into her a few more times as she shudders and I fall against her. I prop myself up on my forearms and look at her, she looked beautiful. Covered in sweat and her hair a mess. She's still got her eyes closed, rolling her hair back and to the side slightly. I lay one tiny kiss on her neck and she slowly opens her and looks at me.

"That was amazing." She whispers.

"Amazing." I agree.

"We should totally do that more often."

"Much more often," I say to her as she places kisses against my chest. I shiver from the feeling. She runs her hands down my back and hugs me for a few seconds.

"I love you Peeta. I really _really_ do."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, I own nothing.

Peeta's POV

It was late afternoon when I finally woke up. Katniss was lying beside me still, completely naked and shivering a little. I pulled the thin blanket of her old bed up over her shoulders and tucked her in gently. She moved a little big and let out a tiny whimper as I pulled me arms out from under her head. She rolled onto her stomach and stretched out. I didn't want to wake her from her oh so peaceful slumber but I had to get up and walk around before I lost all feeling in my good leg. I started to get out of her bed and the mattress let out and offensive creak. I looked back at her and she had woken up and was looking up at me.

"So it wasn't a dream." She said as she eyed my naked body.

"No, it wasn't." I replied back and stood up. I rubbed my right leg until I had feeling back in it and then once I did I paced around her room for a few minutes.

She suddenly sits up in the bed, pulling the blanket around her. "Peeta, whets wrong?"

"Oh nothing love, my leg fell asleep." I reply as I make another circle around the small space in her bedroom.

"oh." She sighs contently as she falls back onto o the bed. "Come back to bed."

"I'd love to baby, but don't you think we should get our haul back home before it all goes bad? We've got all night for sleeping."

"What if I don't want to sleep tonight?" she asks as she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She struggled for a few seconds but finally threw the blanket off her and stood up, standing in all her naked glory confidently in front of me. I grabbed her and yanked her into my arms.

"We can do whatever you want, but later. Let's go back home, I'm starving." I released her bent over and grabbed her clothes and threw them at her. "Now get dressed before I'm forced to ravage you again."

She looks at the clothes for a second and drops her hand by her side, still beautifully naked, "what if I refuse?"

"Oh, Kat. I should never have to help you put on your clothes. I should only ever help you take them off."

"So you'll help me take them off later?" she asks, still standing naked in front of me. I'd already completely dressed and she was still standing there, looking very sexy in nothing at all.

"Each and every time you ask."

She seems satisfied with my answer because she drops onto the bed to pull her panties on and quickly dresses.

"Come on," she yells, grabbing my hand, "I'm starved."

I chuckle as she hands over half our haul, plus my bow and arrow and hunting knife. I place the bow and sheath of arrows over my shoulder and shove the knife in its sheath and buckle it to my right leg. I felt safer ever since the Games with some sort of weapon on me at all times. I knew Katniss did too because when I purchased the sheath for my knife, she requested one too. We stood side by side in our hunting clothes, almost identically dressed, except to be honest, she looked way better in the tight t-shirt than I ever could. I bet she thought the same about me.

She hands me the heavier bag, filled with a wild turkey, two squirrels and something she called an otter and she took the smaller one with edible plants and flowers we'd make dinner with tonight. A few minutes later we're walking through the square joking and laughing when I see someone running towards us out of the corner of my eye. Gale slams into me and we hit the ground hard, he's punching me right in the face and all I hear is Katniss screaming.

Gale's POV (just for a second, I want the jealousy to rage."

They've been MIA for several hours now, after she pulled him behind her old house I left, I didn't want to see anything. I couldn't see anything without wanting to kill him. He was touching my girl. She's MY GIRL.

Wait, there they are, they're laughing. I've never heard her laugh so openly before. She looks at him as if he just made her day, maybe even her whole week. I can't stand it. Before I knew what was happening I was throwing myself at that Peeta, punching him in the face. I can hear Katniss yelling at me to stop, yanking at my shoulder trying to pull me off this son of a bitch that's been touching my girl. Peeta shoves me off of him and jumped up, unsheathing the knife on his right leg and shoves katniss behind him.

"Leave us alone gale," peeta says as katniss clutches his arm, attempting to pull him away.

"No, she's mine." Peeta turns to glare at me. I had no idea he was so much bigger than me before. He stood at least a head taller than me, and his muscles seemed to rip out of his shirt. He must have grown.

"I belong to peeta, gale. Please leave us alone." Katniss yells at me, peeta lowers his weapon and allows Katniss to pull him away.

"You ok?" I hear him as her.

"Of course, are you ok?" she answers as he wraps an arm around her.

"Never better," he kisses her on the temple and pulls her close. They walk forward and peeta glances over his shoulder and glares at me.

Katniss' POV

MMMM. Peeta looked so hot, shoving gale off and jumping up so fast, ready for a fight. Yanking out his knife so fast that it made gale's head spin. The already wet spot in my panties suddenly got a lot wetter and I wanted to throw peeta down, right there in front of gale and fuck him until his eyes rolled back in his head. We're walking away now and he's hungry so I'll have to molest him later then, but for now. I can day dream right?

Peeta's POV

I can't believe she just claimed she belonged to me. I never ever thought she's even let me consider that she belonged to me but there she was, telling the guy that used to be her best friend that she belongs to me. She belongs to me. She belongs to me. That's right, she does belong to me.

I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulders and pulled her into kiss her on the temple. I turned and see gale glaring at us and glare back. I really wanted to stick out my tongue in some sort of childish nanee nanee boo boo you can't get me sort of way but I controlled myself and held his gaze for a second. Then she tugged at me and we both continued walking toward my home in the Victors Village.

As soon as we walked through the door and I slammed it behind me katniss threw me against the door and kissed me feverishly. Her hands traveled all over my body kissing me until we were both breathless. She suddenly pulls away and yanks herself out of my grasp.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"YES!"

She grabbed my hand and slid her fingers through mine and led me into the kitchen. She quickly cleaned our kills while I heated up the skillet and poured oil in. she cut the meat we'd eat tonight into tiny bite size pieces and hands them off to me. She wraps up the rest of the meat and stores it at the bottom of the fridge. She stands at the sing and washes her hands, staring out the window as she does. She slowly cleans under each nail and scrubs between her fingers. I come up behind her and also wash my hands and once we're both done she turns to me. Smiles at me in the silliest way and pulls herself up onto the counter, sitting with her knees apart and pulls me between them.

"Yum it smells good." She remarks as I stand close to her, hands on either side of her, supporting myself as she almost pulls me off my feet.

"It does, I've always loved squirrel."

"Wow, you've eaten squirrel?" she asks.

"Sure, what you think my father never fed me?"

"No, that's not it; I just always pictured him crouching in a corner somewhere, eating the squirrels raw."

"No nothing like that I saw as the meat starts to sizzle, I pull away from her and tend to the meat.

Un-offended she jumps off the counter and goes to the fridge and pulls out some lettuce, and the bag of greens we picked on our hunt today. She makes a side of mashed potatoes and lastly makes a salad as I finish up the meat and we sit down to dinner. I was starved and obviously she was too because we eat in silence.

Later, after cleaning up the kitchen she demands to learn how to make bread. So we spend about 4 and half hours, from start to finish, making several loaves of bread. She did a fabulous job and while she was punching down the dough she looked strangely exhilarated. I guess I never thought that punching down dough could be so much fun.

"Now I finally understand how you can stay so calm all the time." She exclaims as she threw punch after punch into that poor, defenseless dough.

"You can yell at it if you want, it won't yell back." I say, sitting down at the table, watching as she looks p at me like I just had the best idea in the world. She comically turns back to the bread and hits it one more time before she lifts the entire bowl and starts yelling obscenities at it. She yells about how gale thinks she's his but she isn't, she's mine and she yells about what a pain in the ass he can be. She yells about how maybe if he had just told her something, anything things might be different. She yells that she's not sorry she fell in love with me. Then she suddenly stops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I swear I've gotten like 25 people subscribing to my story. You seem to like it! Thank you! **

**Tatiana- I so love your story Bad Karma! I can't wait for a new chapter! You mentioned in your last review that I made a few errors. I noticed them AFTER I had already posted, will work harder on getting it right this time. **

**So, everybody. I have about 6 pages hand written; tiny print unlined paper (so it's a lot) that I need to type up so there's plenty more to come. **

**I'm not planning on bringing the Quell into this story. Maybe some action though if I feel the need. **

**Also, I have quite a few favorite parts of this story. They're usually just little phrases or thoughts from one of the characters that crack me up every time I read it. Let me know if you have the same!**

**Disclaimers- I only own the story. The Hunger Games do not belong to me! I wish I owed Peeta though; I'd lock him in the closet and sneak in there in the middle of the night while my honey sleeps and have my way with him. Lol. **

**For this story I want you to think of Peeta as a male model named Daniel Jacob. NOT THE GUY FROM HARRY POTTER! There's a different Daniel Jacob and he's supremely hot! **

OK ON WITH THE STORY!

She looks at me like she was slightly embarrassed. Maybe she didn't know until just now that she was in love with me.

"It's ok Kat, I've known all along." I say to her as she blushes, probably repeating her last phrase over and over in her head.

"Oh, you're just so cocky!" she yells as she throws a hand full of flour at me.

I grab her by the wrist and turn her around so that she's bracing one hand against the counter and the other is gently twisted behind her back. I slip my free hand down her body into her pants and instantly find that hot mess that's inside her pants.

"I may be cocky, but I'm rightfully so," I breath into her ear. I feel her shiver against me and I slip on finger into her and she yelps. "Aren't I?"

"Yes," she gasps and grinds against me for a second. I spin her around and kiss her mouth, and before she begins to kiss me back I pull away and leave a trail of kisses down her neck into the hollow of her collarbone.

Her hungry hands trail down my body and shove their way down my pants. She instantly grabs the whole length of me and pulls hard until I lift her up and set her on the counter. Her sexual appetite is insatiable and lucky for her so was mine. She undresses me while we make out her sexy little hands finding their way to all my most delicate spots. I rip off her clothes and enter her right there in the middle of the kitchen propped up on the counter. She wraps her legs around me shoving me deeper into her and I hear her moan. It's the most electrifying sound in the world and I want to hear it much more often. I thrust harder into her trying desperately to find that magical 'g' spot. She lets me know I've found it by clutching my ass in a death grip, throwing her head back and screaming my name. Suddenly the already warm spot turns very hot, tight and wet and I can feel the muscles convulse around me and I explode into her. I think she can feel the explosion because she yelps one last time then falls against me panting. I wait, still inside her until we both catch our breath and she's supporting herself on the counter before I pull out of her.

Her eyes shot open when I pull out and she jumps off the counter and yells "I call first shower!" as she runs up the stairs into my bedroom.

I lazily clean up the mess me made, making sure to disinfect the counter we just fucked like rabbits on and gather our clothes and make my way upstairs. By the time I reach my bedroom and toss our soiled clothes into the laundry hamper she's standing in front of my dresser digging through the small drawer that I'd cleaned out for her.

"You know, you should bring more stuff over here if you're going to be spending every night here."

"I was just thinking that," she says as she slips on a pair of black panties. She rummages through one of my drawers until she finds a black t-shirt and she pulls it over her head. "I'll bring a few more things over tomorrow."

I nod and go to shower. When I come out I dry off my body and wrap a towel around my waist. I leave the bathroom stepping into the cold room and quickly dress before my body shrinks into itself.

I crawl into bed with her and she sighs contently and wraps herself in my arms.

"I was thinking," she starts.

"Oh no! Stop the presses, Katniss Everdeen is thinking!" I joke and I'm answered with a sharp elbow to my ribs.

"I was thinking, why don't I just bring everything over?" she asks as she wraps her fingers through mine.

I'm stunned. I never thought she would be the one that suggests moving in. Of course I never expected to savagely fuck her in my kitchen either.

She seems to take my silence as a bad thing because she says quickly "I don't have to."

I look at her shocked. Those beautiful gray eyes look embarrassed.

"No baby, I think it's a great idea." I say and a look of relief splashes onto her face. "You practically live here anyway; we spend all our time together. The only time you go home is to change and if everything's here then you'll never have a reason to go home."

"Except to see my family."

"Of course, but I do have one condition."

She swallows deeply, thinking I'm going to make her walk around naked at all times or something.

"Ok, what?"

"You have to agree to marry me. Someday."

She giggles and looked relieved. "Of course I'll will… someday."

"Good, now go to sleep." I say as I put my hand over her eyes and pull them shut. "Tomorrow we'll go get all your stuff."

She smiles and kisses me once, then closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later she's fast asleep and I hold her tight as I drift into oblivion.

First thing in the morning I reach out to pull Katniss into my arms and when I don't feel her there in my bed I panic and launch myself out of bed. I was panicking, did she change her mind? Did she not love me? I bet she went to Gale's after I fell asleep. I bet they laughed all night about how much of a wuss I was. I fell back onto my bed depressed. I grabbed the pillow she's laid her head on and held it hard against my chest, willing my heart to stop breaking and remain in my chest. I don't know how long I stayed like that but after what felt like forever I heard a door slam. I raise my head off the pillow. Hopefully it was someone that's come to murder me in my sleep. If it wasn't I'll just drown myself in the shower.

Then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Peeta, I'm home!"

I jumped off the bed so fast that the blanket got tangled between my legs but I didn't care. I tumbled out of the bedroom door and almost went head first down the stairs.

She was standing at the kitchen counter when I reached her and scooped her into my arms, determined never to let her go.

"Nightmare?" she asks.

"Something likes that," I reply as I take in her sweet smell. "I woke up and you were gone." I neglect to say that I almost killed myself.

"Oh, I woke up really early and went to pack up all my stuff… as long as me moving in is still ok with you."

"Of course it is," I say as I pull away. I head to the door and grab two of her bags, leaving the last smallest one for her. She grabs the bag and follows me up the stairs. We take our time organizing our new bedroom and she manages to find enough room for everything. As she hangs up the last of the clothes she turns and looks at me as I'm almost falling back to sleep in bed.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too baby, from one eternity to the next." She lies down next to me and we nap for a while. When we wake we spend most of the day in town then we leave the district and hunt. Even though we don't need any fresh meat we hunt for several hours then eat dinner with my family where we announce that we've moved in together. My dad and brothers congratulate me. Otis my oldest brother gave Katniss a big bear hug when he thought nobody was looking and told her he's always wanted a baby sister and that if I ever hurt her let him know so he could kick my ass for her. He chuckled when she insisted she could handle the ass kicking herself.

That night when we finally closed the door to the bitter cold she turned to me and said "I'll be upstairs."

She yawned as she went up the stairs and I was sure she'd be asleep the second her head hit the pillow. I followed her up a few minutes later and found her wearing a tiny black negligee and lighting candles all around the room.

She took her time lighting the last of the candles as I watched her and when she was done she turned to me and said "make love to me."

I took small steps towards her and pulled her gently into my arms. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her passionately, slowly, gently running my hands all over her body. I slowly backed her onto our bed until we are both fully on it. It started slow at first. I wouldn't have any of those painfully passionate kisses. Now it was time to slow it down for her. Settling down on top of her already undressed I whispered sweet nothings into her ear as I spread her legs open and positioned myself, kissing her slowly as she kissed me back. I found my way inside her as gently as possible and we rocked to the rhythm of our thumping hearts, whispering I love you to each other. At one point, when I'd almost sent myself over the edge she grabbed my face and looked me deep in the eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes of what she felt. All the love in the world came through her eyes and I couldn't pull my gaze away from her eyes. One last time she kissed me and said I love you and the intensity of our love and the way she almost cried with joy made me feel like the fireworks in the capital were just for us. It felt like everything in the world that held any kind of beauty was forged just so I could give it to her. I felt my body explode on top of her and in turn she rolled her head back and came with me.

I'd stopped having nightmares. Now instead of penetrating through my sleep, my mind would wander to the dark nights in the Games. It would wander to all those times that I had hoped that I would not have to be the one that killed Katniss. Tonight, I did have a nightmare though. I dreamt that we were back in the Games. I dream of my first kill.

A couple hours after the blood bath at the Cornucopia I finally stopped running. Katniss had run after the 60 seconds were up and she was long gone. I climbed a tree going as high as the branches were trustworthy and slept for a few hours. I woke to the sound of someone's heavy breathing and instantly thought of Katniss. I'd dreamt of Katniss for years, imagining what it would be like to touch her body and make love to her. I closed my eyes and I heard someone laughing about 300 yards away from me. I turned over to see Rue stopped dead in her tracks about 100 yards away from my tree. The laugher started approaching Rue with a shiny knife, taunting her. She backed up as far as she could go bumping hard into a tree. She looked terrified and Katniss would probably kill me if she knew I saw this happen and didn't do anything. I started climbing down. I waited o a branch about 10 feet in the hair and waited until the laugher was directly underneath me. He took a couple steps forward towards terrified and paralyzed Rue. I slowly dropped out of the tree hanging from my hands and fell silently to the ground behind him. I unsheathed my knife and grabbed him as fast as I could. He was obviously not expecting anybody to be there because he thrashed and cursed trying to throw off. I was stronger and he was no match for me. I looked up at rue and saw her watching me as I stood completely still holding him in a headlock until he almost stopped squirming. Then I raised my knife, looked away from rue long enough to place the sharp edge of the knife against his throat. I looked up hoping Rue wasn't watching. She wasn't. She'd crumbled to the ground and was covering her eyes with her tiny hands. I cut his throat open and let him fall to the ground with a lifeless thump.

Through my dreamscape I heard screaming and woke up to find Katniss sitting straight up in bed holding her hand to hear heart panting. I reached out and touched her back and she jumped slightly at my touch then relaxed and cuddled beside me.

"I dreamt about rue." She said.

"She was in my dream too. I dreamt of the first person I killed. I was saving Rue." I told her. She seemed confused.

"When did you save Rue?" she asked.

I regretfully told her. She stayed silent for several minutes afterwards. The moon was still full and high up I the sky and I found her staring at it.

Finally she said "I never thought about you actually killing someone."

"You can't get far in the Games unless you do."

"How many?" she asked as she rolled into my arms and examined my hand.

"5." I thought for a second. "6 if you include Foxface."

"That's more than me." She said quietly. "Let's go back to sleep. We have a big, big, big day tomorrow."

Oh, I'd forgotten all about it. We were supposed to travel back to the Capital for a photo shoot in the morning. I rolled over and pulled her close and waited until she fell asleep to close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my faithful readers:

I've not given up on these my stories, I've been having problems updating. I've written quite a bit for one (Peeta's a happy guy) then I've gotten stumped with the other one (Teenage Dream) I'm open to suggestions for Teenage Dream.

Anyway I've got some exciting news that I'm sure all of you would love.

I'm working on an original story. Original characters, different scenarios and that's right, what I'm best at, writing those lovely sex scenes.

I'm about ½ way done with it, before I rip it apart and completely rewrite everything due to the edits I'm imposing on myself. Hopefully one day in the future (a couple years at least) you'll be seeing my book on the book shelf with one of those pretty 'Best Seller' stickers on it.

I'll give you one hint so when you do pick up my book (because I know you will if it ever does get published) you'll be like 'hey I used to read her fanfics about The Hunger Games'.

I'm going to make it difficult for you though, you'll have to do some research to figure this out… unless you're some kind of super human computer that remembers EVERYTHING…

Are you ready?

Here we go:

My main character (who is female) is named after a man, who was born on February 6, 1911 and died on June 5th 2004. His wife mourned his loss with the rest of the country. He moved to Iowa to become a radio personality and after that moved to LA, California in 1937 to become an actor. He became a leader in our country, that you're parents probably remember very well…. If you need anymore clues, let me know. If you know exactly who I'm talking about please send me a PM but don't leave a review stating who I've mentioned here today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. I've got maybe 35 people with some kind of alert now. Wow I'm impressed.**

**You know what I'm going to say here, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. On with the show. **

The next morning Effie bounded into my bedroom hollering that it was going to be a big, big, big day. She stopped short when she was us lying naked in bed.

"Get out Effie." I yell at her, she hurriedly leaves the room and I could hear her high heels clicking against my hardwood floors. I hoped she wouldn't scratch the surface. I heard her yell to someone that she found Katniss too.

Katniss woke up and asked if Effie was really here or if she had dreamt it. I mumbled that she was really here.

We dressed quickly and headed downstairs where Effie and Haymitch were drinking coffee waiting for us.

I pour us both mugs of coffee as Katniss sat at the table and glared at Effie.

"You ask them," Effie said to Haymitch.

"Ask us what?" I asked as I handed Katniss her coffee with 3 creams and 3 sugars. Katniss was having a staring contest with Haymitch. Haymitch looked away first and of course, Katniss won.

"Effie was just telling me she walked in on you two naked in bed. She said we'd definitely have to get a topless shot of Peeta and she really wants one of the two of you in bed. Not having sex or anything, just together in bed." Haymitch explains.

We all waited for Katniss' answer.

She shocked all of us when she replied "I suppose that would be ok."

Haymitch choked on his coffee and I almost dropped my mug. Effie looked excited and soon after she was hurrying us off to get ready for the day. We quickly packed some comfortable clothes and the four of us headed to the train station. We spent most of our time on the train watching old movies from the 21st century. Her favorite was a comedy called Zombieland and I loved Fast 5. Then we went to our room to sleep and fucked like rabbits on the floor, against the wall, sitting in a chair and finally on the bed. I was insatiable and she was willing. The next day went by fast. We arrived in the Capital to be quickly whisked off to be prepped and dressed for lunch at an amazing restaurant way at the top of a skyscraper. It slowly spun around so from our table we could see not only the capital but all the way to the ocean in the west. We ate an amazing lunch of medium steaks, baked potatoes and garden salads. We followed that with delicious chocolate chip cookies topped with vanilla ice cream and when Katniss asked for more whipped cream the waiter brought out the entire can, and she managed to swipe it and shove it in her purse before anybody saw.

Afterward, we went on a tour of the Capital, seeing all the majestic sites hand in hand while a camera crew and two photographers followed us around. We stopped to eat dinner at another fabulous restaurant then after that we went to a club for a few hours and danced.

We were all having a good time and Haymitch even managed to get Effie to dance with him.

After several hours of drinking and dancing we finally decided to call it a night and head up to our rooms. When a very drunk Effie and Haymitch stumbled out of the elevator neither one of us bothered to tell Haymitch he was getting off on the wrong floor. Something about the light touch she gave him told us not to bother. Hopefully they'd sleep well tonight.

Katniss and I retired to our penthouse suite and used the entire can of whipped cream and soon after, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, we were up and ready to go before Effie or Haymitch. Together Katniss and I went to the lobby and demanded to know Effie's room number. One our way back upstairs Katniss stopped and bought a disposable camera. We went up to Effie's room and I rapidly pounded on the door until a very gruffy, half naked and angry Haymitch answered the door Katniss quickly snapped several pictures then took off running down the hall.

"Sleep well?" I asked and before Haymitch could grab me and kill me I took off running back down through the hall slamming through the elevator door.

Katniss and I laughed the entire trip down to the dining room and tried to decide who their children would favor more. We decided that if their kids had Effie's hair and face with Haymitch's eyes we would be happy.

Cinna and Portia found us in the dining room, shoveling pancakes into our mouths, and sat down to eat with us while we discussed the photo shoots for today.

They had scheduled three full days for the photo shoot and directly after breakfast we would have to endure a couple hours of prep work to bring us to Beauty Base Zero. There would be dozens of outfits, ranging from a replica of the uniform the tributes wore in the Games to swimsuits, then onto formal wear. We'd each have separate shoots, for our individual profiles, the shoots with each other. At some point Haymitch and Effie would join in for a few pictures.

"So Haymitch is going to be brought down to Beauty Base Zero?" I ask suddenly. Something about the fact that he'd be slathered in oils that remove all his facial hair, then plucked and massaged make me want to laugh.

"Yes, same with Effie," Portia said to me smiling.

"I'll give you $100 dollars if I can watch that."

Portia laughed, "You don't need to pay me, I'll let you watch for free."

Katniss seemed equally entertained. We continued our conversation.

Cinna started by telling us all the different locations we'd be taken to for the shoots. All were within a short hovercraft ride so we'd easily be able to handle all shoots in the time allotted.

After Breakfast we headed back up to our room and Cinna and Portia quickly separated us. Portia took me to a room on the 17th floor and my prep team immediately began working on me. It started with a bath and ended with me standing stark naked in front of Portia as she examined me. She walked around and around for a few minutes and I did my best not to shiver too much against the cold air in the room.

Finally she tosses me a pair of black silk boxers and an identical robe then leaves the room for a few minutes. I quickly dress and she comes back in with a rack of clothes, with everything I would be wearing in the next few days.

She picks up the phone on the nightstand and dials 4 numbers and speaks rapidly to Cinna for a minute. It sounded like they were deciding what to put us in first. She returned to the rack of clothes and pulled out pants and a shirt that were identical to the uniform for the Games. I dressed in the pants, pulling on my shoes and socks last and she requests I leave the shirt off for now. She examines me for a minute.

"You've grown, and you've been working out haven't you?" she asks me.

"Yes," I answer.

"Can you flex for me?" She asks.

I do and she looks pleased.

"We'll definitely have you take off your shirt for some of the pictures."

She hands me my shirt and I pull it over my head. As soon as I'm done she begins applying make up to my face, making me look like I just stepped out of the Games, she rips off a portion of my shirt and smears dirt on my pants. She steps away and looks satisfied.

There's a knock on the door and Portia goes to answer it and Cinna walks in followed by Katniss, wearing the tribute uniform.

Hers is ripped at the sleeve and diagonally across her midriff. She's got dirt smeared everywhere and she looks beautiful even though all the dirt.

Cinna explains that tomorrow they'd do the more formal shots, with Effie and Haymitch but for today we'd be traveling to a site near the Arena were we could have our shoot.

An hour later we arrived at a location with the same topographical views as the arena just in time to see the last of the camera crew setting up.

They want me first.

I go in front of the cameras and wait for them to position me however they want.

They hand me my knife, I can tell it's my knife because it has a small knick in the blade from where I hit bone. The head photographer directs me to stand in front of a tree, and simply look at the camera, I do this and continue to follow directions as she positions and repositions me, snapping rapidly away with her camera.

At some time she says she wants me to take off my shirt, lean against a tree and pick at my finger nails with my knife. She doesn't even want me to look up, just lean against the tree, try my best to look bored and clean my fingernails with the knife. I do my best to look as casual and nonchalant as possible. I lean against the tree so that only my back is against it and cross one ankle over the other and bring my hands up and begin cleaning my nails with the sharp edge of the knife and she squeals happily and snaps at least 20 pictures of me in this pose. She snaps pictures from ever direction and every distance before she finally settles in about 15 feet in front of me and sets her camera on a tripod. I freeze my pose as she walks up to me studies me for a second. She holds a small object in front of my face measures the light around me then goes back to her camera. She snaps a few more pictures then tells me to look at the camera. I do and the camera rapidly snaps several more shots. I hear Effie squealing and chattering on about how good of a photo that last one was, and that this one would be on the walls of every teenage girl in the country.

I smile, thinking about what it means to be a heartthrob. I'd be able to get any girl, but I already had the one I wanted.


End file.
